onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Vergo
anime image now that vergo has been introduced in the anime can we change his anime image from the current one of him from hands up(?) to one from episode 597-- 01:13, May 26, 2013 (UTC) No, because he's completely shadowed and you can't see his face. 01:14, May 26, 2013 (UTC) fine but if he is seen clearly in episode 598 we should definitely change it-- 01:16, May 26, 2013 (UTC) French Inter-Link Someone can add the french interlink ? fr:Vergo => It's what you can add, thanks you very much ! :) { John Trololo } Interlink Potete aggiungere l'interlink della pagina italiana di Vergo, per favore? Bardak97 (talk) 09:34, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Done. Appearance? Is it worth mentioning that the anime adds a purple jewel at the center of his tie that matches his tie colour?JustaNobody (talk) 00:45, June 22, 2013 (UTC) He has it in the manga as well just not as noticeable as the anime. 01:25, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Vergo Discharged Isn't is speculation to assume that Vergo was discharged from the marines? I can't find any translation confirming it. CCC and Aohige's translations (http://forums.arlongpark.net/showthread.php?t=38268) said nothing about it. I don't know, seems like speculation to assume that Vergo was discharged just because they got Smoker's report. 20:19, October 7, 2013 (UTC) It's not only Smoker. It's Tashigi, all of the G-5, Kuzan spoke a few words too, plus there was all the kidnapped children that Vergo reported as dead. They should be proof anough. Let aside, that Vergo is considered dead too, so either way doesn't make any difference. This wiki (stupidly) allows speculation if it's discussed or voted on. Don't worry! It'll be fixed when he appears later. 20:32, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Ignoring the sore loser, death is an automatic discharge and Smoker spoke of reporting him. 20:36, October 7, 2013 (UTC) If Vergo is considered dead by this wiki, then I see no point of saying he`s no longer a marine since he`s obviously no longer one, he`s dead. It`d be like saying Whitebeard Pirates (Former) on the pages of Ace and Whitebeard. I believe the reason no one has done that is because there's no point, they're dead, so its obvious that they're no longer part of their respective organization. In fact, on the 'Marines' page, Vergo is listed in the former Marine section due to the notable handicap of being dead, not because he was 'discharged'. PrelateZeratul (talk) 02:29, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Changed. 03:32, October 8, 2013 (UTC) why not just list him as "deceased" while he is under the former marines section and remove the discharge part? AsuraDrago 04:01, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Before Vergo bit the dust Smoker declared some kind of marshall law or something and verbally stripped him of his rights or something. It was like when Tashigi dropped Crocodile from the Shichibukai. The declaration was made, but the paperwork still hadn't happened. I think it happened in one of the chapters they fought. 04:28, October 8, 2013 (UTC) If that's the case it would definitely explain why he's listed as discharged. However, I don't recall seeing Smoker do that in my skimming of his scences in PH post meeting Vergo. Lastly, shouldn't it have a source or be in his History section as well? PrelateZeratul (talk) 22:41, October 8, 2013 (UTC) There was no scene with any paperwork, only smoker discharging him by word. nor is vergo mentioned again. AsuraDrago 02:51, October 9, 2013 (UTC) In circumstances like that, a verbal discharge is enough to suffice until the actual paperwork goes through. 08:59, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Onitake I know they made smoker look worse in the anime,but Onitake did indeed dent the layers of steel both in the manga and anime,the anime has a wider and clearer image though. The nin one (talk) 23:00, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Marines It is known Vergo has been an enemy to the Marines from the beginning, so I think it should be listed under his list of enemies, and not just as an affiliation of his.--Shay.avigad.1 (talk) 19:09, March 20, 2014 (UTC) But he's never been a direct enemy, since doing so would have compromised his position as a vice admiral. He's really only an enemy by association. 19:29, March 20, 2014 (UTC) G-5 So he HAS BEEN a direct enemy to G-5 only, isn't he? I think I'll re-put G-5 under his list of enemies.--844996 10:23, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Kami-e Vergo use aslo Kami-e? As seen by his movements in the battle aganist smoker he may use ite. 08:22, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Youth There ARE images of younger Vergo both as a (10-year-old) child and as a Marine cadet with hair resembling mushroom, but this isn't detailed at all in the appearance section.-- 12:27, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Seiyū as a child Vergo was made a sound in Episode 706 as a child, so why not add his Seiyū as a child?--844996 11:24, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Because it's the same guy. 11:29, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Apperance as a support in burning blood Can somebody add him as a support character in burning blood?